1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photographic cameras and in particular to those cameras in which a flash unit operates to illuminate a subject during picture-taking. More particularly, the invention relates to camera apparatus for preventing vertical flash exposures with the flash unit below the taking lens.
2. Description oF the Prior Art
Recently, it has become commonplace to build an electronic flash unit into a camera. Many of the cameras with a built-in flash unit that are available today are compact in size and relatively inexpensive. These attributes have allowed such cameras to become popular even with novice users. Thus there is a need to make the cameras as foolproof as possible.
When a camera with a built-in flash unit is oriented for taking a vertical exposure and the flash unit is operated to illuminate the subject, it is preferable to locate the flash unit above the taking lens. If inadvertently the camera is held with the flash unit below the taking lens, flash illumination of the subject will cause the subject to take on an unnatural upward shadow. This is especially noticeable when the subject includes a person's face. In this instance, the person's face will take on an eerie or ghoulish appearance.